The present disclosure relates to an energy storage device, and specifically to an energy storage device including a series connection of a battery and a self-programming fuse, and methods of manufacturing the same.
In many energy storage devices, a battery is parallel connected to increase the energy storage capacity and to provide redundancy for open circuit failure. For example, power collected from solar cells is stored in multiple batteries that are connected in parallel. However, another significant common failure mechanism of a battery cell is short circuit. When one battery is electrically shorted, the entire energy storage device is electrically shorted, rendering the energy storage device inoperational.